What Did it Feel Like?
by msfluffysmut88
Summary: Amy was 12 when her dreams about The Doctor started to change into dreams like she'd never had before. Dreams that made her wake up wet. Dreams that made her long for the feel of someone's touch deep inside her. All these new feelings can be difficult for a young girl to understand. But luckily she had her best friend, Rory for support and he was always more then willing to help.
1. Chapter 1

Amy was 12 when she first realized how good it felt. She'd recently started to notice boys a little differently and they were starting to notice her back. She had to admit she rather enjoyed her sudden popularity. She'd been considered the 'weird girl' at school until she started filling out her mini skirts so well. She'd started to flirt with boys for fun. She loved to see them bend over backwards to impress her.

She'd had a dream last night about The Doctor. This wasn't uncommon; she dreamt about her imaginary friend quite often. Even though it's been years since she first met him and everyone was telling her to let him go; she still felt like he'd been real. The dream started as it usually did. The Raggedy Doctor would show up in his blue box and come to her bedside to take her away but this time it was different. This time she kissed him.

She kissed him passionately like she'd seen in the movies and The Doctor's hands moved up and down her body exploring her. He reached his hands under her shirt and started playing with her breasts. His hands reached under her skirt and slowly took down her panties.

Amy woke up and felt a strange tingling all over her body. She almost panicked when she felt something wet between her legs. She felt her damp panties with her fingers. She had heard talk about waking up wet after sexual dreams in school before but she had heard that only happened to boys.

She kept her fingers there and began to move them gently up and down. She kept her panties on but slipped her finger inside ever so slowly. She let out an audible sigh that she quickly repressed. She didn't want anyone to hear her. She hadn't understood the appeal of sex until now. If this was how it felt to have a boy inside of her then she wanted more.

She closed her eyes to try and recall her dream but it only went so far. Amy had never seen a man completely undressed before so the details were fuzzy. She moved her finger faster and harder as she bit her lip and arched her back. She felt a rush come over her entire body as she made herself climax. She fell asleep with her hand still in her wet panties.

The next day at school Amy couldn't stop thinking about what she'd discovered the night before. She wanted to talk to someone about it but there was no way she was telling a teacher or her parents. They might think she was crazy again and send her to a new psychiatrist. She'd had enough of that.

Her only close friend was Rory but Rory was a boy. She couldn't talk to a boy about that, could she? Amy could always talk about anything with Rory. He's the only person who didn't look at her like a crazy person when she talked about The Doctor. Rory and Amy hung out after school at Amy's house. They would play Raggedy Doctor a lot and pretend to go on adventures in space together.

This day after school she didn't want to play Doctor like before. Instead when they got up to her room Amy tried to find the best way to ask her question.

"Ok, Rory I have a very serious question to ask you. Don't you dare make fun!" Amy warns him.

"I won't." Rory knew better than to awaken Amy's wrath.

"So remember a few weeks ago in class we talked about things that happen when you start to grow up?" Amy whispered.

"Uh huh." Rory shook his head yes.

"Well, something started happening to me last night." Amy bit her lip.

"Did you start your period?" Rory asked unfazed.

"No, not yet." Amy chuckled with relief realizing Rory was the right guy to talk to. He was never squeamish or immature in health class like some of the other kids.

"So... what happened?" Rory asked.

"Have you ever woken up from a weird dream and thought that you wet the bed but you really didn't?" Amy says it quickly to get it out of the way.

"Umm... yeah..." Rory tries to hide his embarrassment since most of his wet dreams involved Amy.

"Isn't that a thing that happens only to boys?" Amy looked a little worried.

"Not exactly. It can happen to boys or girls. It just happens a lot less with girls so no one ever talks about it. But it's totally normal for girls to do it too. There's nothing physically wrong with you if that's what you're asking." Rory was the only person who made Amy feel like she wasn't

crazy like everyone else said she was.

"Well, that's good to hear then." Amy smiled shyly.

"What did it feel like?" Rory asked before realizing maybe he shouldn't have asked. Amy had trusting him with sensitive information and here he was asking her for more details purely for his own personal reasons.

No one could have blamed him for being curious. He dreamt about her all the time and he wondered what it was like. He wanted to know what it looked like to see her cum. He wanted to know how she felt.

Although Rory was the quiet one of the two and far too shy to flirt with people the way Amy did; he knew more about sex then Amy did. Thanks to his friend, Jeff's porn collection; he'd seen it all. Jeff's dad was really bad about clearing his browsing history and even worse at hiding his dirty magazines.

"Oh, I don't know" Amy blushed. "I felt all tingly I guess."

They left it at that and the conversation moved on to other things. But as day turned to night and Amy found herself alone in her bedroom again she couldn't help her growing curiosity. It felt like a dull pulsing between her legs was urging her to caress herself. Her fingers moved slowly up and down over her panties until she felt them get wet before she pushed two fingers inside herself. Little by little her rhythm got faster and faster as she played with herself.

But tonight was different. She wasn't thinking about The Doctor; she was thinking about Rory.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and Rory shared some shy and awkward smiles between each other the next day at school but besides that everything between them was as it always had been. At least it seemed that way on the outside.

Amy had spent the last few days thinking about Rory. She wondered about what he might be thinking of. He said he'd had dreams like hers too but what about specifically?

For some reason Rory had never struck Amy as someone who was very much interested in girls but he didn't seem to be very much interested in boys either. He'd always been quiet so maybe he was just very good at hiding his interest in others. The only person Rory spent much time with was Amy and Jeff. But unlike Amy, who had no other friends besides Rory; Jeff had loads of friends and Rory was slowly becoming part of their circle.

Rory didn't always fit in with the other boys in the group but he did like that he was suddenly an actual member of his peers. He was more soft spoken than the others and more an observer of the group than a main participator. They talked about girls and cars and pulled stupid pranks and told dirty jokes. Stupid guy stuff.

Sometimes some of the boys in the group would flirt with Amy and happy for the attention; she flirted back. Sometimes Rory would be there when a boy tried to flirt with her and Rory always tried to ignore it. He'd look as Amy and say nothing.

Rory wanted to be the one to flirt with her but he just wasn't the type. Besides, he was certainly sure Amy considered him a brother. He wasn't just another guy interested in getting a look up her skirt. At least that's what Rory thought Amy was thinking.

Rory did in fact have an interest in getting a look up her skirt but it wasn't just curiosity. He was madly in love with Amy. Other girls didn't matter to Rory much even if he thought they were pretty.

Rory thought about kissing her. Rory had seen some of Jeff's more explicitly detailed magazines and he tried to think of what Amy might look like under her skirt. He'd think about her slowly removing her lacey panties to show him what she looked like.

Now that he knew she played with herself he pictured her playing with her clit until she made herself cum. She said she thought she'd wet the bed. Rory wanted to make her cum. He wanted to hear how she sounded when she climaxed. He wanted to be inside her so much and it made him feel so guilty. It made him feel like a terrible friend.

They hung out after school at Amy's house that afternoon and Amy closed the bedroom door behind them. She wanted to corner him and make him spill his secrets. She wanted to find out what turned him on and use it on him.

"Rory" she said walking up to him slowly. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yeah" Rory looked down at the ground.

"Have you ever thought about kissing them?" Amy asked standing in front of him and leaving him stuck between her and wall opposite her bedroom door.

Rory shook his head yes without speaking.

"How do you know if you're doing it right?" Amy had Rory with his back against the wall. "We should practice kissing, don't you think?"

Rory bit his lower lip and shook his head yes.

Amy put her hands on his chest and held him against the wall as she went in for the kiss. She felt Rory's hands grab hold of her waist as he pulled her closer to him. At first his lips were tense and quivering but he soon started kissing back.

Rory began to slip his hands under Amy's shirt as Amy began to slip her tongue into his mouth. She slowly started grinding her body against his. As she moved up and down she could feel him getting hard and she could feel herself start to get wet with excitement.

Amy moved her hands slowly down to Rory's trousers and felt the bulge through his jeans making Rory let out a soft moan. Amy kept stroking it softly and felt Rory's lips quivering again.

"Amy.." he whispered sounding short of breath. Rory closed his eyes tight and bit his lip as he tried to hold back his moaning. Amy could feel him growing as she moved her hand slowly up and down his erection.

Overcome with curiosity and excitement; Amy began to undo the button of his trousers and unzipped them. She continued to kiss him as she took his erection in her hand and began to slowly stroke it.

She'd never seen one before and in fact she hadn't seen his yet. She was busy kissing him and feeling it inside his pants. Amy stopped kissing Rory and pulled down his pants just far enough to get a look at it. The tip looked like it was getting wet.

"Amy I'm..." Rory whispered. He felt like he was going to cum. He was afraid he'd cum on her clothes. He'd imagined cumming on her before. He'd dreamt about Amy getting on her knees and letting him cum on her face. But now in this moment he was afraid it would be embarrassing to cum in front of her.

Amy realized what he was trying to say. She'd never seen anyone ejaculate before. Amy wanted to be the one to make him cum. She wanted to be the one he thought about at night the way she thought of him. "It's ok." she whispered. "I want to see what it's like. I want to make you cum."

"Oh God!" Rory let out a deep moan and quickly covered his mouth in his hand so no one would hear him as he spilled semen all over Amy's blouse.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry" Rory turned red seeing the cum stains on Amy's stomach.

"It's ok" Amy smiled. "I can clean it." She went behind the closet door so Rory wouldn't see her change and put on a new shirt. "I promise I won't tell anyone if you promise you won't tell."

"Of course, I promise." Rory sounded out of breath as he zipped his jeans back up.

"This will be our secret" Amy takes his hands in hers.

Rory shakes his head yes and smiles meekly. "Yeah" he looks down at the ground too shy to look into her eyes. "Next time I want to do something for you. I want to see what you're like". Rory finds himself in a warm hug.

"You're my best friend, Rory" Amy holds him tight. "Ok, let's go downstairs and see if there's any crisps hiding in the kitchen." She quickly runs out the door and down the stairs. She wasn't the sort to dwell on her emotions for long. Rory on the other hand needed to sit down and think for a minute before being able to run downstairs for a snack. Everything between them is going to be different now.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school; Rory was afraid that if he looked anyone in the eye they would somehow just instantly know what had happened the day before. It was like he could almost physically feel it written on his face somehow.

If it had happened to some of the other boys he was friends with they would most likely have bragged about it. In fact, if Rory said anything about it to them they'd probably congratulate him. But it was supposed to be their secret; Amy and Rory's secret. They were best friends and no one else could know.

Rory preferred it that way. He never liked hearing people brag about who they made out with at some party or that time this girl let Jeff touch her breasts for a fiver. She made 50 quid one month. She ought to be the one bragging, not Jeff.

Amy, on the other hand was doing a perfectly good job of pretending like it never happened. She even flirted with some of the boys in the hall like she always did. It wasn't that Rory wasn't her best friend; it was just that Amy was too curious to limit herself to one person.

She caught herself daydreaming in class about what it would be like to kiss the other boys in class; to watch the boys all cum for her. She thought of holding one in each hand and having them all whisper her name short of breath the way Rory had yesterday; right before he came all over her. Amy felt slightly selfish but it didn't bother her. She wanted the other boys who flirted with her to cum on her the way Rory had.

That afternoon after school, Amy wasn't sure if she should tell Rory what she'd been thinking. She knew she was a complete hypocrite because she wanted Rory all to herself but she didn't want Rory to do the same to her. "What do you think of Tracey?" Amy asked as they walked into her room.

"Feel-her-for-a-fiver Tracey?" Rory asked playing with the paper mache Tardis on Amy's dresser.

"Yeah" Amy sat on the bed. "She's had a lot of different boyfriends and she's done a lot of stuff with a lot of people. I know she's almost 14 and a little older than me but do you think it's bad if someone wants to have a lot of different boyfriends?"

"And that someone is you isn't it?" Rory sounded a little defeated.

"It's an idea" Amy shrugged. "Haven't you ever thought about being with more than one person before?"

"Like ... more than one person... at a time?" Rory sat down on the bed beside her. "Sounds a little overwhelming." he chuckled. Rory understood how someone could find it interesting but Rory thought it sounded like a seriously confusing hassle. Unless there were somehow two Amy's; then he might entertain the notion.

"So do you think I'm weird for thinking about it?" Amy asked looking down at the floor.

"A lot of people think about it. I just don't care for it personally but it doesn't mean you're weird." Rory calmed Amy's fears and made her feel normal. "The guys all seem to think it's the greatest thing ever to have a bunch of girls at once. So I might actually be the weird one here" he jokes.

"I always think there's something the matter with me until I talk to you and you make me feel like I'm not alone" Amy rests her head on his shoulder and softly wraps her arm around his.

"I'll never leave you alone, Amy" Rory lightly kisses her forehead.

She lets out a soft sigh "Rory.." Amy says as she gently moves her hand up his thigh. "Do you want to practice kissing again?"

"Yeah" Rory smiled.

Amy took his face with both hands and planted a big kiss square on the lips. Their hands quickly began to travel and Amy started leaning up against Rory's body more and more until she found herself on top on him.

Rory found himself on his back with Amy straddling his waist. "I think we're beyond practicing at this point, don't you think?" Rory jokes slightly out of breath. She's wearing a dark red mini skirt and Rory found himself caressing his way down from her hip to her exposed thigh. Her skin was so pale and soft. So warm and sweet.

Amy chuckled. "Yeah, I think you're right." She moved her hands down to the button on Rory's trousers and began to slowly undo them. "We could practice something else."

"Oh, wait." Rory propped himself up on his elbows "I said I wanted to do something for you next time, remember?"

Amy bit her lip and tossed her red hair back away from her face. "Really?" she found herself blushing.

"Unless you don't want to" Rory looked up at her. He was surprised to see her looking a little nervous.

"I do want to actually." Amy got off him and laid her head down beside him on the bed. "I had a dream about it... about you and me." she whispered. "Last night."

"Really?" Rory was genuinely surprised. "And...what happened?"

"I dreamt about what we did yesterday" Amy looked up at the ceiling when she spoke; too nervous to catch Rory's eye as she continued. "And when I woke up ... you know."

"I do?" Rory smiled a little. He had an idea but he really wanted to hear Amy describe it.

"I woke up with this feeling like I just had to..." Amy mustered up the courage to turn and look at him "I imagined you touching me as I did it. I closed my eyes and I thought about you" she blushed and looked away again.

Rory smiled. "I've thought about you too." He propped himself up on his elbow and turned to lay on his side. "Did you want me to do it for you? Do you want me to touch you?" He slowly moves his hand up Amy's thigh to the edge of her skirt. "I'll do anything you want me to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy softly shook her head yes and whispered "I want you to touch me." She pulled him close to her by his shirt collar and kissed him as his hand moved under her skirt.

Rory felt the soft thin cotton of her underwear and moved her skirt up to see as he began to move his fingers over the sheer white fabric between her legs. She let out a little sigh as he caressed up and down slowly.

Rory moved painfully slow as he felt his way around. When he'd found her clit he started pressing down on it softly as he caressed her. Amy's breathing grew heavier and he could feel her getting wet. He could see her getting wet through her panties. He began to take them off and heard Amy let out a soft gasp.

"Can I?" Rory whispered. "I just want to see you."

Amy nodded a yes and Rory moved her panties down to her feet and looked as he began to massage her clit again. He watched her slowly fall back and close her eyes as she moaned softly. Rory stroked faster and her moans grew louder and her breaths grew sharper.

Amy grabbed hold of the blanket beneath her in a fist as she began to move her pelvis in rhythm to his touch. "Rory" she let out in a breathy high pitched whimper. Rory looked at her as he slowly put his finger inside her. He moved in slowly until his finger was as far in as it could go and began to move in and out while he continued to caress her clit with his thumb.

"Oh, Rory" Amy started to feel her breasts and lick her lips as she moaned.

Rory wanted her topless so he could see her breasts as she played with them. So he could see them heaving up and down as her breath quickened under his touch. With one hand still playing inside her; Rory used his other hand to lift up her shirt to reveal a little pink laced bra.

Rory could feel himself growing and without thinking he undid the his trousers to release the strain. He moved his free hand underneath her bra to play with her breast as his more busy hand put two fingers inside her and began moving inside her faster. "Take it off" Rory sounded uncharacteristically demanding as Amy obeyed. She quickly took her top off and unhooked her bra.

He played with her breast in one hand and thrusted the other inside her as he leaned in to kiss her. Amy was pleasantly surprised by the control Rory had over her body as his tongue entered her mouth and his fingers pleasured her. She felt it coming over her entire body; that feeling she'd had the night before when she came all over the bed. Amy let out a moan so loud Rory was surprised no one had come knocking on the door yet.

His hand was completely wet from her ejaculation. "Wow." Rory whispered as he fell down beside Amy on the bed.

Amy noticed Rory had undone his trousers and she could see he was hard. "You ok?" Amy looked down at his swollen cock.

"Oh, um...yeah... I'll just run to the loo..." Rory stood up.

"You don't need to do that" Amy propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at him. "You can finish here."

Rory was standing at the edge of the bed with Amy sitting there looking up at him. She was topless and her panties were on the floor around her ankles. Nothing on but a small red skirt lifted up to reveal her exposed wet pussy. It was like a picture from one of Jeff's dirty magazines.

"Can I finish like I did yesterday?" Rory asked

"You mean on me?" Amy smiled. "I don't mind if you do."

"Really?" Rory wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Go ahead" Amy removed Rory's pants to release his cock. "I want you to cum on me. Anywhere you like."

He was standing over her as she sat on the bed. Her head was in a perfect position for a blow job but he was afraid to ask. He started masterbating as he watched her licking her lips with curious excitement. "Where do you want to cum?" she asked smiling.

"On your..." Rory was about to say where but he was embarrassed to say it out loud.

Amy could see he was shy. "Where?" she asked again as Rory continued to masterbate.

"Your breasts." Rory whispered barely audible.

"I can't really hear you, Rory" Amy says cupping her breasts in her hands knowing full well what he'd said. "You're going to need to speak up." She playfully taunted. "You've wanked off to me before so you can just tell me what you want already." Amy tried to push him further. She just wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to hear sweet little Rory talk dirty.

"I want to cum on your tits." Rory's breathing was short and heavy and he could feel himself ready to burst. "God! Amy, I'm going to cum all over your fucking tits." he finally spoke at full volume.

Amy chuckled as she bit her lip quite happy with herself for having gotten it out of him. She arched her back to raise her breasts up to him and licked her lips in anticipation.

The way Amy looked up at him smiling; almost daring him to. It made Rory want her so much. He wanted to pin her down on the bed and fuck her. Unable to hold it for much longer, Rory let out a deep low moan and ejaculated on her breasts.

Amy gasped as she looked down at herself. She was covered in his cum and she could feel it warm and wet and dripping down from her breasts to her stomach; and she loved it.

Rory looked at her for a moment; his eyes transfixed as he watched his cum drip and glisten on her body. "Now we're going to have to get you cleaned up, won't we." Rory's voice was warm and sweet as he smiled and started putting his pants back on. "I'll go get you something."


	5. Chapter 5

"There's a towel in the shower." Amy called out to Rory as he walked out the door of her room.

"Yeah, ok." Rory whispered as he turned around and peeked his head through the door to catch Amy standing up and putting her panties back on. He closed the door and ran across the hall to grab a towel. He soaked one end and left the other end dry for her to clean up. As he walked out of the loo he ran into Amy mother. "Oh... Hi, Mrs. Pond" he smiled but felt like everything he'd done to her daughter was clearly written on his face.

"What's the wet towel for?" Mrs. Pond put her hands on her hips. "Did Amy make a mess on my carpet?

"No, I spilled... I mean...sorry" Rory blushed "The carpet's fine. It's Amy..." Rory found himself tongue tied. He was an incredibly bad liar.

"You spilled something on Amy?" Mrs. Pond made a guess at what he was stuttering about.

"Yeah" Rory whispered and felt his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Amy?" Mrs. Pond knocked on Amy's bedroom door.

"Don't come in. I'm naked!" Amy yelled "Where's my towel!?"

"Rory has it. What did you do?" Amy's mom turned the doorknob but it was locked.

"Ugh! Nothing!" Amy opened the door and peeked her head out covering the rest of her body behind the door. "Towel! Now!"

Rory threw her the towel as she demanded and Amy slammed the door shut.

"Manners!" Mrs. Pond yelled back. "How do you put up with this one?" she pointed with her head at the bedroom door.

"I like her." Rory nervously chuckled "I mean... we're friends."

Mrs. Pond smiled and winked at Rory knowing full well he had a crush. "Alright well, just watch out."

Rory waited till Mrs. Pond had walked out of sight and down the stairs before Rory ran back inside the bedroom.

"Oh my God!" Rory stood with his back up against the door as if someone might come barging in at any moment. "That was so close."

"You really worry too much" Amy laughed as she rubbed the dry end of the towel over her wet breasts making them all pink and perky. Rory smiled looking at her. She smiled back and blushed a little as she put her bra back on.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me with that stupid smile on your face?" Amy turned around to face away from him as she put her shirt back on.

"Probably, yeah" Rory chuckled. "Hey, Amy..." Rory sat on the bed as she put her skirt back on. "I was wondering..." Rory didn't want to seem too pushy about it since they were only 12 years old but he just had to have closure. "Umm... Does this make me your boyfriend?"

"Sure" Amy leaned in now fully clothed and gave him a kiss on the lips. "And we can keep practicing different things after school if you want."

"Really?" Rory smiled as he stood up from the bed to follow Amy out the door.

"Yeah, you're my boyfriend now so..." Amy looked around to make sure no one was in the hallway. "We can do whatever we want." she whispered in his ear as she moved her hands down his chest. "Now come on I think there's snacks in the kitchen" Amy ran down the stairs quickly changing the subject.

That night when Amy went to bed she had a dream about The Doctor again. She dreamt he touched her the way Rory had. He had his fingers deep inside of her the way Rory had done. The Doctor undid his trousers and pulled out a throbbing cock. He thrust it inside her as he pinned her down against the bed with his hands grabbing her arms. "Don't move" he said and she obeyed.

Amy quickly woke up and felt the urge to touch herself. She didn't know whether to think about The Doctor or Rory but it didn't stop her from fingering herself until she felt her body climax. Even though she figured her dreams of seeing The Doctor again were never coming true; she took comfort in the fact that she'd always have Rory. And she knew Rory would always be willing to help his best friend.


End file.
